afscheid van de hel
by LawlietXLight
Summary: wat als een schrijver van een boek,in een verhaal word gezogen?  dit zuigt echt
1. Chapter 1

Het was denk ik een uurtje of elf in de ochtend dat ik de kamer van Fenne in kwam lopen. We hadden afgesproken om iets met Tjitz en lianne te gaan doen en ik zou haar op komen halen. Niet iets bijzonders,het is namelijk veel gezelliger om samen te fietsen dan alleen en ook al is het maar een paar minuutjes, toch is het leuker om Fenne thuis op te halen. Hoe ik binnen was gekomen zou ik maar niet vertellen,er deed namelijk niemand open toen ik aanbelde en Fenne nam haar mobiel ook niet op. Laten we het erop houden dat ze beter een nieuw slot op de deur kunnen gaan eens even ik heb nog geen eens uitgelegd wie ik ben, ik ben Liset en deel samen met Fenne een paar hersenen(klinkt raar maar ja we zijn dan ook prettig gestoord).Ik kwam dus de kamer van Fenne ingelopen toen ik erg schrok, ik vond fenne op de grond, liggend met haar hoofd op haar zelf geschreven boek. Hoe hard ik het ook probeerde ik kreeg haar niet wakker wat er gebeurd is begrijp ik nog steeds niet helemaal, maar ik zou het zo goed mogelijk proberen te vertellen.

Fenne was die ochtend om negen uur wakker geworden, ze merkte dat ze ruig had geslapen. Toen ze uit bed stapte merkte ze dat haar boek onder haar kussen uit was gevallen op de werd namelijk al dagen geteisterd door nachtmerries,maar als ze wakker werd wist ze er niks meer van te vertellen. Ze keek naar het boek, het werk waar ze erg trots op was, ik als vriendin ben er ook erg trots op,wie schrijft er nou als zestienjarige een boek?Het was opengeslagen op pagina 17, de tijd dat Mera nog "bezit"was van naar de letters begint alles in de kamer ineens te draaien, _vreemd ben ik soms te snel opgestaan?_dacht Fenne draaiingen gaan niet weg, daarom besluit Fenne om op de grond te gaan zitten en haar ogen te sluiten, even alles van de buitenwereld vergetend valt ze in een soort van roes.


	2. Chapter 2

_Triiiinnnnnnnngggggggggggggg! Irritant geluid, heb ik weer lig ik net lekker te slapen moet die verdomde wekker afgaan. Ik deed mijn ogen open, wacht eens even ik heb helemaal geen dubbelbed! Waar ben ik in godsnaam? __Kijk Mera ze is eindelijk wakker, klinkt een stem naast me.__Een stem en niet zomaar eentje,het is de mooiste stem die ik ooit heb gehoord. Het klinkt magisch nee meer dan magisch goddelijk. _

"Hallo" klonk de stem opnieuw, "heb je lekker geslapen,Fenne?"

"Ja heerlijk", zegt Fenne sarcastisch.

Ze draait zich om en kijkt in een paar violette ogen, het zijn de meest mooie en sprekende ogen die perfect passen bij de goddelijke stem die Fenne net hoorde._Wacht eens even, is dat niet nee dat kan niet, dit moet een droom zijn of een grap.__De jongen met de violette ogen blijft maar naar me kijken irritant!_

"Emmmmhhhh, Fenne als ik je een tip mag geven zou ik dat soort dingen niet hardop denken."

"Wat!" Zei ik dat hardop roept Fenne uit. Ze had helemaal niet door dat ze hardop aan het praten was.

"Je hebt wel gelijk",zegt de jongen." Het lijkt raar maar ik ben het echt, mijn naam is Velak. Jij hebt mij bedacht net zoals Mera hier naast me."

Je kijkt om de man die zich Velak noemt heen en kijkt recht in twee blauwe ogen. Een meisje met zwart haar staart je aan maar als ze je ziet kijken kijkt ze snel een andere kant paar seconden dat jullie ogen elkaar ontmoette merkte je dat het leek of je in een spiegel kijkt, twee mensen met een verknipt zelfbeeld die elkaar ontmoeten. Kan het nog ironiseer?

"Dit lijkt heel raar voor je Fenne, maar we hebben je nodig er is iets mis gegaan en als er niet snel word ingegrepen zou het verhaal drastisch worden veranderd."

"Jij bent hier de god!"

"Dat klopt maar jij bent onze schepper,Fenne jij bent meer dan een god."

Denkend aan deze woorden schiet er ineens een zin door fenne's hoofd heen "I become the god of the World"Lianne en Liset toch met hun cosplay ^^.

"Nee ik ben gewoon Fenne niet meer niet minder"

"zonder jou zouden we niet bestaan"klinkt een zachte en onzekere stem. Het is Mera die je aankijkt,een droevige blik in haar ogen._Ho wacht sinds wanneer zijn haar ogen niet meer dood, ik had ze toch beschreven zonder emoties?_

"Mera sinds wanneer toon jij emoties in je ogen?"

"sorry"

"niks sorry dit is een vooruitgang!"

Er kwam een soort van glimlach op het gezicht van Mera nog niet overtuigend maar wel een begin.

"Kuch kuch."

"je had ook gewoon om mijn aandacht kunnen vragen,Velak. Dat is de meest nepkuch die ik ooit heb gehoord."

Velak kijkt lachend naar Fenne.

"ik zou het dan maar uit gaan leggen, we hebben een groot probleem. Jij beschreef in je boek een happy end maar nu,hier op dit moment zijn de demonen aan het winnen. "

"dat kan helemaal niet,het is mijn boek en daar gebeurd wat ik heb geschreven, de demonen winnen niet!"

Dan slaat Velak Fenne in haar gezicht "ik vertel toch dat het nu anders is, de demonen winnen, ze hebben een leger gevormd, met niet alleen demonen!"

"wat?"

"nu doen er ook vampiers,grusniks ,gestoorde moordenaars enz. enz aan mee,beter bekend iedereen die tegen de mensheid is en als ze het kasteel veroveren kunnen ze naar de echte wereld."

"….."

"hoe denk je hier anders te zijn gekomen, door een opening in de dimensies!"

"maar dat kan toch helemaal niet? Ik droom gewoon ja dat is het!"

"moet ik je nog een keer slaan?" zegt Velak nu boos.

_Shit had ik hem toch maar niet zo wisselvallig gemaakt,kijk nu lacht hij alweer._

"sorry jij weet hoe wisselvallig ik kan zijn,daar ben ik god voor maar je moet ons helpen!"

"hoe,ik ben maar Fenne?"

"nee jij bent de schepper, jij kan het verhaal omzetten naar je eigen hand!"

"dat kan ik….."

Velak deed een onverwachte stap naar voren en zoend Fenne op haar mond, hou nu eens voor één keer die onzekere kop van je!

"…"

"gelukkig eindelijk stil!"

Mera die het hele toneelstuk aan zich voorbij had laten gaan stond op van haar stoel.

"Fenne." Zegt ze zacht.

"jij bent bijzonder, jij betekent meer voor ons dan iemand anders, in het verhaal beschrijf je dat een god zoals Velak en zelfs een halfgod zoals ik maar op één iemand verliefd kan worden, maar jij hebt ons gemaakt, we voelen dus altijd meer voor je dan alleen vriendschap."


End file.
